Demon Within
by dannyrockon122
Summary: Oneshot what if Zim got the Demon King


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

In a locker room in an old abandoned wrestling arena was an athletic 17 young man standing 5′ 11″ with short brown hair light green wearing a back shirt with the words Balor Club and blue jean with black shoes on his feet this is Finn Balor former known as Zim of Irk home to The Irken Empire.

Finn said," I been banished now they want to challenge me." As he had an angry look as he recalled that the Tallest revealed the truth to him about his "mission".

_**Flashback**_

_**Zim said," My almighty Tallest I finally have a plan of conquering this dirtball planet."As he beamed proudly thinking this plan will please his leaders.**_

_**Red said," Speaking of your mission well, it's difficult to say this, but your mission was a lie."As he gives a smirk in victory.**_

_**Zim looked taken back, causing the Tallest to look at him in glee, but their glee changed in rage as Zim released a hard laugh that brought tears through his ruby-colored eyes while the gang looked at Zim with astonished.**_

_**Zim said," My Tallest that was so amusing." As he laughs between words as he thought they were joking.**_

_**Tallest Red and Purple yelled, "You little bastard!" As they both get red in the face.**_

_**Tallest Red yelled," You're the worst Invader we ever have seen!" Red could stand the sight of Zim.**_

_**Tallest Purple yelled," You're a shame to the Empire! We sent you to die and you come back to be a thorn in our sides!"As he snarls at Zim in rage and hatred.**_

_**Tallest Red screamed," Get it through your thick skull Zim! WE HATE YOU!" As he let the biggest secret out.**_

_**Zim looked heartbroken by what his Tallest said and he sees the Irken crew sniggering at looks, but the Tallest weren't done with their insults. As they both reloaded this time to destroy him completely.**_

_**Tallest Red yelled, "You maggot!" He spat out of his mouth with pure venom.**_

_**Tallest Red screamed," You waste of space!" As he glowered at Zim with disdain and anger.**_

_**Both Tallest yelled," You are a Defect!'' As they both yelled out at the same time.**_

_**Zim felt something inside of cracked as he learns the harsh words from his leaders and the laughing of his fellow Irkens who are now throwing insults at him.**_

_**Loser**_

_**Defect**_

_**Mistake**_

_**Fake Invader**_

_**Freak**_

_**False Invader**_

_**Flashback over**_

Finn scowled at the memory but he then chuckled as he remembered he became human along with holding a dark secret as well after he was told the truth by his so-called leaders and the humiliation he suffered from his former race.

Zim meets his demon self Balor the Demon King or Fergal in his mind and they merged into one so Zim started calling himself Finn after Finn Fionn mac Cumhaill. He took the last name Balor after the Demon King.

The reason why Finn is in the locker was that he was challenged by Tak who was made an Irken Elite invader by the Tallest after they monitored her progress and they saw that she has the right skills. After she was made an Elite by Tallest she requested to fight against Zim which they wholeheartedly agreed.

Finn said," Well Tak time to show that we all have our Demons."As gain a smirk on his face as he looked in the mirror.

Outside in the arena, Tak was in the ring leaning against the ring post with a sneer on her face as she waits for the Finn making her snort in the name that the defect has given himself but she gains a smirk as she recalled the day she was made an Irken elite.

**Flashback **

**" **_**Irken Tak step forward !"**_

_**Tak stepped forward with a confident stride in her step as she is currently in front of the Almighty Tallests who both are dressed in their ceremonial robes ready to present Tak with the title of Irken Elite Invader for completing her training.**_

_**Tallest Red said," Irken Tak you have proven yourself of being an invader and we the Almighty Tallest would like to reward you with the title of Invader Elite."As he looks down at Tak who is getting excited.**_

_**Tak said," Thank you my Tallest and I will bring glory to the Irken Empire."As she bowed to the Tallest who looked bored out of their minds.**_

_**Tallest Purple said in a lazy tone," Yeah yeah you are eternally grateful and we are superior to you blah... blah… blah … blah…. blah."As he gives Tak who blushes in embarrassment an annoyed look.**_

_**Tak said," My apology my tallest but I have a request."As she looks at the two co Irken Leader.**_

_**Everyone in the room murmured quietly while the two Tallest looked at each other with their antennas raised but they looked back at Tak who is waiting patiently for their answer causing the Tallest to sigh and Red gave her the go on gesture making Tak smile.**_

_**Tak said," I want to fight the one who not only ruined my chance of being an Invader but also ruined my life."As she scowls as she thought about the Irken who ruined everything for her.**_

_**Red asked," Who is this Irken Invader Tak?"As he and purple along with every Irken that is in the room.**_

_**Tak said venomously," Zim ."As she clenched her fist in anger.**_

_**The Irken excluding the Tallest who had sneered on their faces murmured again as they heard the name of the exiled defect who has killed their previous leaders along with foiling Operation Impending doom one. Red and Purple gained smirks on their faces.**_

_**Red said," We the Tallest Red and Purple hereby grant Irken Elite Invader Tak her request but she must allow us to watch her publicly defeat Defective Irken Zim." As he bangs his grovel loudly.**_

_**Everyone Irken cheered loudly as they hear the verdict that came from Red 's mouth and Tak had the biggest grin on her faces as she begins to plan different ways of how to beat Zim.**_

_**Tak thought" I am coming for you, Zim ."**_

_**Flashback over**_

Tak thought " Come on defect show us this" _Demon_" that you are insisting exist ." As she snorted at the thought of Defect's weak efforts of trying to scare her.

**Flashback **

**Tak who was in her human disguise was walking with the Tallest who are in human disguise they see two familar people along with one unfamiliar figure talking to each other but the three disguised Irkens felt they recognized the third member.**

**Tak along with the Tallest recognized the two as older Gaz and Dib Membrane but the third figure was an athletic 17 young man standing 5′ 11″ with short brown hair light green wearing a back shirt with the words **_**' Balor's Club'**_** and blue jean with black shoes.**

**Tak thought " who are you human and why do you feel familar to me?"As she narrowed her eyes at the human.**

**Dib said," So Zim … excuse me, Finn, what next to do?" As he looked at his one-time enemy with his sister who looking at Finn who with a curious unware of the three shocked disguised Irkens before they narrowed in disgusted.**

**Red said," So the defect finally manages to get a decent disguise?"As he looked over at his partner who has a scowl on his face.**

**Purple said," Let go say hello to our favorite defect."As the three walked over to the three friends are at.**

**Tak said," Defect Zim I challenge I you ."As she stated loudly gaining the trio attentions causing them to turn around.**

**The trio turns around to see that it was Tak in her human disguise with two tall males wearing robes with two different colors but Finn notices that the two-color are red and purple making Finn narrowed his eyes in anger.**

**Finn growled," Tallest."As he remembered his two former beloved leaders that banished to earth. Finn was itching to go full demon them but he doesn't want to scare his friends especially Gaz.**

**Tak declared," Thought you can hide me from defect? I, Tak hereby challenge you to duel on one."As she points her finger at Zim who raised an eyebrow at her while his friend looked taken back.**

**Finn said," I accept your challenge."As he realized he could get revenge on Tak along with the Tallest.**

**Tak smirked," Yo accepted my challenge defect and I hope you are prepared to taste defeat."As smirk with the Tallest making Finn smirk back at them.**

**Finn said," Well Tak we all have our demons and it time I show you mines."As he gains the disguised Irken's attention along with his two human friends.**

**Tak asked," What are you talking about defect?"As she os confused along with everyone else.**

**Finn smirked," Yall find out soon and you will see at first hand personally."As he makes Tak shudder along with the Tallest.**

_**Flashback over **_

The Tallest and the Membrane sibling were sitting in the middle audience row with a million different video cameras floating around so that all of the Irkens could watch Tak supposing beat Finn.

Gaz thought " What are you planning Finn."As she is curious about what her friend is planning in his match.

Tak said," Cowardly defect."As she sneers and was about to walk out the ring to find him to drag him out to fight.

Before anyone could move they heard the sounds of a heart beating making them all a bit creeped out especially the Tallest who are holding each other in fear but they hear a guitar riff that makes the hair of everyone back stand up.

Red asked," What is this feeling?"As he looks at Purple who is shaking in fears.

**( Catch Your Breath by Cfo$)**

They are freaked out by the music and they see a figure on the entrance crouch but they all looked in horror as they see Finn or what looks likes Finn but with red skin with black patterns, long black hair, red eyes, claws, sharp teeth and a long tongue hanging from its mouth. He is wearing black wrestling trunks with the same patterns along with matching boots.

Purple asked," What … the … hell … is … that ?"As he looked at the being in horror on the entrance ramp

They watch as the demon what could be described crawl towards down the ramp then he sprints up to thrust both in his hands in the air. The demon turns his back showing his tattoo of the symbol of Balor the Demon King which was a single yellow eye that covered most of his back.

The figure then runs up to the steps and climbs on top of the turnbuckle to do the same motion of what he did a few minutes ago. Demon Finn jumps down and he stares down Tak who is shaking in fear.

Tak thought " What is he ?"As she stares into the eyes of the Demon King.

Purple said," Tak is in some deep trouble."As he gives Tak a look of pity.

Dib said," He became a demon."As he stared a Finn in his demonic appearance.

Gaz didn't say anything but she just watches as Tak blindly charges at Finn with a clothesline but Finn ducks under it causing her to turn around only to get nailed with a Pele kick which sent her tumbling down to the ground.

Everyone winces but they see Tak getting up and she runs at Finn again only for him to do a sling blade which sent her back on the canvas. The Tallest could only look in fear at the demonic appearance of Finn.

Red said," I'm scared."As he see the Demon king take a glance at them.

Purple said," We are doomed."As he shivers at seeing the glare from the Demon King.

They see Finn picking her up and putting her in a DDT position then he lifts her up for a Bloody Sunday DDT on the mat causing everyone to cringe at the sound. Tak is laying on the ground holding her head in pain but they see Demon Finn dragging her to the center of the ring.

Purple asked," What is doing?"As he looked confused and scared.

Red said," He is not done."As he and everyone see that Finn is going to the turnbuckle.

They see Finn get in position then he jumps off the turnbuckle hitting a Coup de Grace double foot stomp on the midsection of Tak making her let out a groan in pain. The Demon King stands victorious.

**Notes: Here is a one-shot of Zim getting THe Demon King from WWE instead of the Fiend.**


End file.
